


heroes

by deanwstories



Category: Supernatural, The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: A LOT of violence, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, BAMF Dean Winchester, Crossover, Dean Winchester-centric, Gen, M/M, season 1 of The Boys, season 4 of Supernatural
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:00:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26961781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanwstories/pseuds/deanwstories
Summary: The Boys/Supernatural crossover. Season 1 A/U of The Boys and season 4 A/U of Supernatural. Dean Winchester centric. Castiel was supposed to take Dean back to the beginning, where it all started (whatever the hell that meant). Instead Dean found himself trapped in a world where the supernatural didn’t exist. Superheroes, however, were making headlines…well, fuck.
Relationships: Homelander/Dean Winchester
Comments: 7
Kudos: 45





	heroes

**Author's Note:**

> Casually updated. I've got classes, homework and work so I'll be updating when I can. This is in light of Jensen being in season 3 of The Boys. I can't freaking wait and I still need to catch up watching The Boys. Will be doing that soon, hopefully. I've been watching clips and I have to say, my favorite three characters so far are Homelander, Hughie and Butcher, with Ryan coming in a close fourth.

**NEW YORK CITY**  
July 2019  
4:02 PM 

“Shit,” Dean muttered, sitting up on the sidewalk. There were people walking past him, not even giving him the time of day. _Yeah, some guy randomly appears outta nowhere and no one bats a damn eye_ , he thought to himself. _Welcome to fucking America, where you’re either poor or you don’t give a shit._ He rolled his eyes and stood up. He looked around the busy street. There were cars upon cars on the street, impatient drivers honking and yelling at bikers and pedestrians. Fuck. This place looked familiar. It dawned on him a moment later that he was in New York City. He wasn’t quite sure how it was possible but the more he gazed around at his surroundings, the surer he became.

For a split second, he panicked. He wasn’t in the motel room which meant that he wasn’t with Sam. He looked around again, trying to find his brother. He stumbled through a small group of people walking by, all wearing suits of varying colors. No dice. Not a single kid with floppy brown hair of the sasquatch variety. Dean forced himself to stay still for a moment. _Calm down, Winchester. Never a good thing when you start to panic_ , he chastised himself. “Okay, so first. What the fuck do you remember?” he murmured to himself. He took in a long, deep breath as he tried hard to remember the past few hours. “Sleeping. I was sleeping. Then, then I was woken up, by, uh, fuck. Castiel,” he grumbled. Of course. Of fucking course it was the damn angel. He did something to him, that sorry motherfucker.

“Hello, Dean,” Castiel said. “What were you dreaming about?”

Dean had been exasperated when he saw Castiel sitting on the edge of the motel bed, like he had been there all night. “You get your freak on watching other people sleep? What do you want?”

Castiel didn’t even appear fazed by the comment. Instead he turned to look at Dean. “Listen to me. You have to stop it.”

“Stop what?” Dean asked, wishing the fucker would stop being so vague. Of course, Castiel didn’t answer. Instead, he reached over and pressed two fingers to Dean’s forehead and there was a bright white light that had Dean squeezing his eyes closed. 

And...and here he fucking was. Standing in the middle of New York with just the clothes on his back. No signs of Sammy. No signs of the motherfucking angel. Great. Just great.

“Why the hell would you send me here, of all places, you stupid motherfucker?” Dean grumbled to himself. God was he fucking pissed. He should have still been sleeping in that crappy motel room with Sam. But oh no, he had to be the so called chosen one and the ‘angel’, if he even was an angel, apparently decided that waking Dean up in the middle of the night to go on some whacky adventure with vague instructions like ‘You have to stop it’ was much more important. He found himself walking aimlessly down the sidewalk, moving with the endless stream of people. He looked around briefly to see if he could catch wind of the familiar tan coat, but there was no such luck. He let out a small sigh, feeling a tinge of disappointment. The Winchester luck never made anything easy for him, but sometimes he wished it would turn every once in a while. Couldn’t he and Sammy get some kind of break? Didn’t they deserve it after all that they have been through?

A sudden chill rushed up his spine and Dean had only a moment to blink as a blur passed through lines of cars. He watched as a couple cars squealed to a halt just as they were about to make a turn. One car that hadn’t been so lucky to stop in time, flew high in the air as a large gust of wind suddenly collided into it. What the actual fuck? He watched as the unnatural wind took a sharp turn and rushed past them as if nothing was out of the ordinary. It took a moment before Dean’s brain caught up with him and he found himself taking off behind it, rounding the corner and pushing through the sea of people, some standing around and gaping as if they had just witnessed something surreal. Dean found himself freezing in place as he saw the blur literally running through a woman just barely on the street. One of her legs was still on the sidewalk, seemingly engrossed in a conversation with a man. He couldn’t tell much from his vantage point, but fuck, he saw the whole thing. One moment she was standing there, looking full blown human, and the next, all her insides were on the outside. 

And the blur was not so much a blur anymore. It had morphed into a human. A very panicked human, “Shit. I...I can’t stop. I can’t stop.” Then the guy started to run. Really fast. So fast that Dean’s eyes couldn’t keep up anymore and suddenly he was a blur again, until he was just gone.

“What...what the hell?” he mumbled to himself.

A kid nearby, who had been watching the whole thing as well, turned and said, “That’s um A-Train. Holy shit, man. That’s _A-Train_.” He said the name like it was a big deal.

Dean didn’t really understand the excitement in his voice, like he watched a celebrity pass by on the street. Nah, he was still having trouble grasping the fact that a guy could run so fast that when he ran into a woman, he turned her into an explosion of blood and bones.


End file.
